


Mulan Sequel Series

by Swanky_Batman



Series: Twisted Tales Mulan [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanky_Batman/pseuds/Swanky_Batman
Summary: The sequel to my first series, to give a little information on what happened next. :)





	1. Different Times

Tears formed in your eyes- was it really him? His face softened when it saw you, he leaned over you in a weird outfit.

“What’s going on?” Your voice was cracking, your body was stiff.

He tried to calm you down, “Please, Y/N, take it easy.” He looked pained. “There is going to be a lot of explaining I need to do.”

“What is that?” You were distracted, looking at the flashlight in the other woman’s hand. She looked nervous and spoke up finally.

“I’m going to alert the others, Cap.” She nodded, walking out of the room. You could hear noise as she opened the door and a beeping.

Your heartbeat was racing, your eyes coming back to Steve’s. He looked the same, yet different. He had a beard, his outfit looked different, his demeanor showed a different man than the one you had seen before, your best friend.

“Hey,” He leaned over so you were only looking at him, “You are one of the strongest people I know. I need you to prove that again.” His face swept over yours, tears formed in his eyes as well. “I have missed you so much.”

“Steve, what’s going on?” You reached for his hands, “I fell off that cliff and then- nothing. Black. Except…” Your brows furrowed together. “Voices.”

He nodded, “What voices what were they saying?”

You shook your head, “I- I don’t remember.” You tried to move and leave the bed and Steve stopped you.

“Okay, just calm down for a minute.” He stopped you, brushing some hair back from your face. You looked at it and realized it was different.

“I-” You gulped, “I’ve been out for some time, haven’t I?” He slowly nodded. “How long?” You looked at him and his eyes widened a little.

“It’s- a different time.”

You gulped down some water,“How are you still here then? You look… similar. Is that from the super soldier serum?”

“One thing at a time.” He chuckled, “Still wanting all of the information at once, huh?” His eyes looked like they were remembering a different time. “The year is 2017.” He bit his lip, looking at you.

Your eyes widened, “Oh my.” You gulped and your eyes fluttered around the room a little. You remained silent for a moment, noticing Steve looked uncomfortable, “Guess the Mayans were wrong then, huh?” You giggled a little, making him chuckle. 

Then it hit you- it had been over 70 years. You gasped a little. 70 years. What was different? Is that why his clothes looked strange? That’s why the flashlight was strange- that woman’s outfit was… form fitting. The strange machines that had been lighting up and beeping around you. Everything you knew was different. You fought back tears, everyone you knew…

He took your hand, pulling you into a hug. “A lot has changed and it’s going to take some time to get used to. I’m going to be here with you the whole way, just like you’ve been there for me. I only woke a few years ago myself- I was frozen. A little differently than you.”

“How?” You asked, hugging him back and shifting, noticing a difference in yourself.

“Hydra.” His grip tightened on you, “Hydra got to you and Bucky.”

“Bucky too?” You shifted, pulling back to look at his face. He nodded.

“He- he had a different time. They had you both, injecting you with experimental drugs. Bucky- well, he woke up. Was put through a lot. They tried to inject you to help you with your injuries- you hit your head a little more than he did I suppose. Or maybe you subconsciously knew that you didn’t want to be awake. Either way, Hydra couldn’t find a way to safely wake you up- they abandoned you after a number of years. Luckily, Stark had continued to track Hydra’s movements and had found the abandoned base before too much harm came upon you. They’ve been storing you all these years.” He gently rubbed your cheek, “Your brainwaves have been active- everyone has been astonished. We’ve moved you again to this facility with a brilliant scientist who said she could test out some theories. Guess it worked.”

Your mind ran over all the information he had been giving you. It seemed too much. “Wait, did you say she?”

He laughed wholeheartedly, “All of that and you heard she? You are really going to like her- she’s amazing. She’s been working with Bucky too, to try and help him. I- I found a new team.” He smiled a little, “I think I’m going to have to introduce you once you feel up to it.”

You smiled a little, your heart dropping. “I need to get up.”

“Give yourself some time.” He spoke gently.  
“I’ve had time.” You choked out with a smile and sadness, “I need to move forward. Help me.” You asked him, pulling away the covers which he stopped you from.

“There’s one other thing I need to mention- so you don’t get scared.” His hands were on your calves, but your brain wasn’t registering the touch. Your heartbeat got even faster and you could hear the beeping behind you get faster.

“Let me go get Shuri- she’s going to help with this part, okay?” He asked, trying to quickly move out of the room. 

You threw back the covers to reveal robotic lower legs, you inwardly screamed- rolling off the bed and onto the legs you stood- a little overpowered. You knocked over some things on a table as you caught yourself and quickly moved out of the room, flinging open the door. 

Light poured in, you had to cover your face for a while.

“What’s happening? Where am I?” You asked, looking around. You saw some looks from a couple of people and tried to run down the hall. Your brain hurt there was so much you didn’t know- things that looked different. You got to a window and saw a whole city like that. You shrieked a little and found someone grabbing you- it was that woman. There was a whole team behind her.

“What is this place? Where am I? What happened to my legs?” You asked, backing away and bumping into one of them. You looked into their face. “Howard?” Your eyes flashed a little and then you put a hand over your mouth. “No, you can’t be.” You slid down.

He tried to calmly kneel down, “Let us help you, slowly.” His eyes had looked strained like he actually felt sorry for you- this man that looked like Howard.

“You are related to him, aren’t you?” You whispered.

He nodded slowly after a couple seconds, “He was my father.”

Your eyes looked down, “Was?” You chuckled a little to yourself, “That’s right- everyone I knew is gone, aren’t they?” You rubbed your face.

Steve came over a couple minutes later with a woman and they tried to move you.

“I don’t want to be moved at the moment.” You huffed a little, “I just want answers-” Your eyes looked towards your legs. “What is this?”

The woman leaned down, “I’m Shuri.” She smiled, “I created those for you.”

“You’re the woman scientist?” A grin spread across your face, “Are women different now? Are they allowed to-” You stopped, looking for words.

“Who run the world? Girls.” She responded with a laugh and got a chuckle from everyone else and your head tilted a little. “Oh, gosh- I’m sorry.” She sat next to you. “Women have a lot more rights than in your time. You have become a legend, you know.” 

“Legend?” You looked at all of the people surrounding you and realized how strange you must look. Then a blush came over your cheeks, realizing your gown only came down to your knees. “I’m going to need a history lesson, I think. I am so sorry I’m indecent.” You tried to pull the gown over the rest of your legs.

Everyone looked towards Steve who responded, “Women weren’t supposed to show any skin apart from their head, neck and sometimes parts of the arms.”

“Oh gosh is that different too?” You were still fiddling with your outfit.

“Oh, honey.” The scientist laughed, “Steve you have a lot to show her.”

He smiled to you and offered you a hand up, “I can’t wait.”

“Aw, our little boy is all grown up.” Stark’s son joked, “I remember not so long ago showing him the ropes.”

“Is-” You looked around at all of the faces, “Is this the new team?”

A large smile spread across everyone’s face as Steve nodded, “This is. Introductions can be later.”

“It is very nice to meet you.” You curtsied a little, “I apologize for my lack of understanding at the moment.”

“No worries,” A man spoke up and everyone looked like they agreed, “We’ve never been in your predicament before.”

“So not everyone in this room is from a different time period?” You giggled, “Good to know.” Everyone smiled as you let Steve lead you back towards your room. He clicked a button and the windows showed the outside.

“What is this glorious place?” You gasped, looking out.

“This is Wakanda.” He answered, “Onto the next question.” He teased a little.


	2. Finding a Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot has been running through the readers mind after waking up- some more getting used to.

Steve showed you back to your room where he showed you a little open box called a laptop- a computer that pulled all sorts of information in from something called ‘internet’. He showed you how to use it a little so you could look up things that happened over the last decades if he wasn’t there to answer them.

He had Shuri come back over and set up a physical training exercise schedule with you. You couldn’t help but ask a ton of questions like was it hard for her to become a scientist and what did women usually wear nowadays and if she could help you.

She tried to lend you a dress but you asked if women usually wore pants nowadays to which she shrugged- you immediately jumped on what pants they wore.

Your jaw fell open as you stood, looking in the mirror at yourself in skinny jeans- the new trend? They made you blush to wear but they felt very comfortable and easy to move in. She also leant you a T-shirt with a print of the Hobbit on it (one of your favorite books!) and some shoes that hurt much less than your old heels. She helped trim your hair a little to make it shorter, since it was really long and applied some eyeliner in some winged style on your lids. You looked at yourself in the mirror and couldn’t believe this was you. 

“So this is a normal outfit?” You asked, looking in the mirror, “These pants are awfully tight, are you sure people wear these?”

She laughed a little, nodding and asking ‘Natasha’ (the woman with the flashlight) into the room and she howled.

“Oh goodness, is it too much?” You turned a bright red.

“Oh, no. Don’t worry about that- are you happy with it?”

“I do like that these pants are comfy- much more so than the dresses and skirts I was used to before. What are the differences in culture?” You lit up, asking them, “Now that women can vote- women can still vote, right?” They nodded, “What else do they do? Can they have more careers? I mean, you are a scientist, so…”

They stopped you for a minute, giving you a quick rundown on the fact that a lot of women worked now, even though there wasn’t a war going on. Women were still having children but a lot of people had them out of wedlock and it wasn’t looked on as a crime or a sin. 

“This is absolutely wonderful!” You twirled a little and giggled with them. “I must seem strange.” You grinned and met their eyes.

They grinned back, “You are wonderful.” Shuri winked to you and Natasha added, “The best Sleeping Beauty I’ve ever known.”

Your face frowned a little, “Sleeping Beauty?”

“It’s a movie, dear.” Natasha giggled.

“Oh, alright. I’ll add it to my list.” You ran over to the piece of paper you had on the tray near your bed, “Sleeping Beauty-movie. Right.”

“Can I see this list of yours?” They asked as Steve walked in.

His eyes widened as he saw you, “Oh, Y/N. I didn’t realize you had an…” He cleared his throat, “Outfit change.”

“We’ll see you later, okay?” Natasha pushed Shuri towards the door.

“Oh, okay- thank you both!” You smiled and waved to them as they walked out.

He came over, his eyes still searching you over, “I know, I know- I’ve transformed yet again in front of you.” Your cheeks were very red, “I just want to check,” You stepped closer to him, “These are normal pants that people wear? They seem awfully tight and they show a lot, but…” You bit your lip, looking down.

Steve’s face all the way to his ears turned red as he chuckled, “They are normal pants- I’ll have to show you what women wear to parties. You look… great.”

You looked down, “I can’t believe she had a t-shirt with the Hobbit! Isn’t it so wonderful, Steve?” You giggled.

He chuckled back, “I remember when you forced me to read it at boot camp and you yelled when I didn’t read it fast enough so we could talk about it.”

You giggled, “I was excited!”

He nodded, “Oh, I remember.” There was a knock on the door and he cleared his throat, “Right- I actually brought a visitor.”

You looked over at the door and your face broadened into a smile, “Bucky Barnes, as I live and breath.” You tried to walk over to him and lost your balance a little- a new kink to your new legs. “Sorry- not quite used to these.”

“Don’t apologize, I had to get used to this.” He lifted his arm up and it caught your eye.   
You gasped a little, “A guess we’re both a little torn apart.” You giggled and he looked sad. “I can’t believe I’m going to give you the satisfaction but- I’ve missed you.”

He chuckled, “Can’t say I’m not glad to see you too, doll.”

You grinned as he went for the handshake and you pulled him into a hug, “What’s a hug between friends for over 70 years?”

He hugged you back for a minute before pulling back, “Alright, well, Steve and I were looking to show you around Wakanda, if that’s alright with you.”

You looked over to Steve who had a sad smile plastered onto his face, “Come on, this dame is one eager beaver!”

They both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

“What?!” You giggled, “Do people not say that anymore?” They didn’t respond, just pushed you out the door. You ran into Howard’s son in the hall and he looked confused at what you did to make both of them laugh, “They’re just having a gas on me.”

His face turned to hold in a laugh and you chuckled, “I am not winning with this slang, huh?” He shook his head and walked away.

“I’m surprised Tony didn’t take more of an opportunity with this.” Steve stated, guiding you outside.

“He’ll probably do something later.” Bucky finished his chuckle, offering a hand to you on one side while Steve helped on the other.

“We’re just in a room-” You sank, your feet giving out from under you, “Is this an elevator?! It’s so fast!” 

They helped you up and held your arms as you managed down some steps near the front of the building.

“I’m gonna go grab us some food.” Bucky smiled, walking back inside.

“He’s different.” You stated the second he was out of earshot, “They changed him, huh?”

He nodded a little, “I really wouldn’t bring it up just yet with him.”

You nodded back, understanding, “So, what’s buzzin, cousin?”

He cracked up again and after a minute, “I haven’t heard some of these for- a long time.”

You laughed, pulling out your list, “Update slang terms-”

“You have a list?” He chuckled, leaning over, “Master legs, get shown new technology, Sleeping Beauty- movie, and update slang terms...really?”

“I’m adding as I go.” You shot him a wink and took in a deep breath of air, “So. What happened to you?”

He stopped, looking down, “I completed the work we started.” You smiled, “But on my way out, I had to crash land the plane I was flying in. I ended up frozen in the water.” You started to frown, “I only woke up several years ago. Some strange stuff has been going on, Y/N.” He looked you in the eyes, “It’s selfish of me, but I’m so glad to have you here.” He smirked, “It’s like you haven’t changed.”

“Well I haven’t- yet.” You smiled back to him, “I’m glad to have a friendly face here, too. If I were to wake up with anyone by my side, I’d want it to be you.”

Bucky came by a while later with some food and it was amazing- the best you’ve ever tasted. You stayed outside with them for a couple of hours before walking back in, finding Tony talking with a younger man.

“Listen, we have to get you back before your Aunt notices.” Tony sounded strict.

“I haven’t even seen her yet-”

“Listen, I have enough going on worrying about Point Break and Reindeer Games coming by-” He stopped, noticing the young one was looking at you.

“So you are the one with the references, huh?” You giggled, “Should I be afraid to ask for a list of some movies I need to catch up on?”

Tony smiled, looking over at you and the young man cleared his throat a little, introducing himself, “Hi there, ma’am! I’m Peter.”

You smiled back, “Hi, I’m-”

“Y/N. Me and my buddy Ned know all about you you’re-” He got elbowed by Tony a little. “Right, well, it’s very nice to meet you.” He grinned.

“Peter, you as well. You seem like a younger specimen of this generation.” You walked closer to him, “What’s one thing from this decade I need to know about?”  
“Um,” He grew red being put on the spot, “Disneyland?”

Tony snorted, “All of the movies or books or music- tourist spots, attractions, landmarks, youtube videos- and you want her to go to Disneyland?”

He shrugged, “What? It seemed like she could still like it. I mean, Disney was a thing, right?”

Your eyes lit up, “You mean the creator of Mickey Mouse?”

He looked pleased, “See, I told you.”

“And all of the disney movies she hasn’t seen?” Tony glared over at him.

“You’ve seen some of them, haven’t you?”

You laughed, “My parents were supposed to take me to see Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs but I’m afraid I missed it. Have there been many others since then?”

His eyes widened, “So. Many-”

Tony interrupted him, “Don’t worry about him. I’ll compile a small list so you can start to get some of my jokes.”

You smiled, nodding your head, “I look forward to both of your lists.” You looked at them both before walking back to your room.

Steve came by later saying most of the team was going to leave the next day so you could officially meet them all in the morning.

“Hey, Steve?” You asked, sitting up from the bed.

“Yes?” He turned back.

“Would you… stay and watch a movie with me?” You asked, fidgeting a little.

He paused for a minute and smiled, “I’ll be back in a couple minutes, there’s something I have to grab first okay?”

You nodded, “I mean, if you’re busy-”

“Not for my best girl, I’m not.” He grinned, blushing before walking out. You blushed back, looking through your bathroom. You found a set of pajamas that were fluffy and had the words ‘Meow!’ and ‘Hiss’ on them and decided to put them on.  
Steve popped in a couple minutes later with a bag in one hand and a bowl in the other. “I had Shuri find these are me.” He nodded to the bag, coming over to sit down. He found the remote and turned on the Television which was taking up a whole wall. You were sure your eyes were going to bug out of your head.

He laughed, holding his side. “You’re amusement is amazing. I have a couple of things for you.”

You held a hand over your mouth, “Steve, you shouldn’t have-”

“First,” He cut you off, smiling, “I wanted to start your personal collection of books back up again, since yours are long gone.” He pulled out a copy of the Hobbit for you. You gasped, pulling it close to you, it was just like the one you had.

“Steve, I-”

“And I also got you-” He grinned and pulled three books out from the bag, letting you look over them.

“What?” You read the titles and the back, “Three more books?! The Lord of the Rings.” Your fingers ran over the names. “You know I’m going to have to read these.”

He laughed, “I know but not tonight.” He smirked, “And then I had her find Sleeping Beauty on Blu-Ray so you can start the technology side of things.” He handed you this small case and when you opened it, a disk was inside.

“This is what a movie is on?!” You gasped, looking at it. He explained it could be scratched easily so you had to be careful with it.

“I figured we could knock off one of the things on your list.” He looked a little silent, blushing deeply. 

“You’re the best, you know that?” You pulled him into a hug, and tears formed in your eyes again, “The very best.”

He held you for a minute before going to put the movie in and coming back to lean with you in the bed. “And popcorn.”

“Something I know.” You hummed, taking a few kernels and popping them into your mouth. “Let the learning begin.” You smirked.


	3. Since Before Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale to the series.

You were probably a little too animated and rambunctious throughout the movie, but Steve seemed to enjoy it. He laughed along with you and answered the questions he knew as they came up.

You talked after the movie for quite a long time before he stood up to say goodnight.

You fidgeted with your hands, “Steve-” You started, not sure if you should bother him.

“What is it Y/N?” He asked after a minute when you hadn’t continued. He raised your face with one of his fingers and saw the tears starting to form.

“I- I’m scared.” You shook your head, knowing that would sound dumb, “I mean of going to sleep.” You clarified. “What if I don’t wake up?”

He smiled a little, pulling you into a hug. “You will.”

“But what if-”

He shushed you, rocking back and forth with you and taking one of your hands.

You don’t remember at what point you fell asleep but you woke up with a start the next morning.

Steve finished shutting the door and brought in a tray of food. “Good morning, I’m sorry if I woke you.”

You blushed, deeply, “Good morning. When did I fall asleep?”

He chuckled slightly, “Not too long after you told me you were scared.”

You brought your hands up to your face, “Oh, gosh Steve- I’m so embarrassed.”

“Why? It was nice that you felt comfortable enough around me to sleep.” He grinned, setting down the tray in front of you. 

“Is it a normal thing for a guy to bring a girl food now?” You hummed, looking over everything.

He laughed, scratching his head, “I guess it depends.”

“I could get used to this.” You laughed, digging into the eggs he brought you. “So what do we do today?”

“Well, I figured we could train a little for your legs. That is, if you feel up to it.”

“I’m in.” You looked into a cup and hummed over it, “Is this coffee?” He nodded and you took a sip, “Mmm- so good. I missed it during the war, at least the real stuff.”

He laughed back, “Nothing really compares to it.” He smiled, “I’m glad you seem to be doing alright so far.” He checked his watch, “I’m going to go make sure they have room for us downstairs while you get dressed, okay?”

You nodded and then stopped him, “Erm- what do women usually wear nowadays for that?”

He blushed a little and walked over to the closet, picking out a pair of black stretchy pants and a tank top, “I think something like this? I can go get one of the women though-”

“No, it’s perfect.” You flashed a grin, “Thank you, Steve!” 

He smiled back before leaving the room. You finished eating and getting dressed at the same time, eager to get moving. You slid the door open and walked out- looking up and seeing Steve waiting for you.

Your heartbeat got faster upon seeing him and you blushed a little.

“It looks good.” He smiled, standing up, “Ready to go?”

You nodded, talking to him about a couple of things on the way down and in between training. After a couple of hours you both stretched and went over to a small fridge for bottled water.

He chuckled, breathing hard, “Man, I missed training with you.”

“I do make it more fun.” You chuckled, nudging him a little.

He looked up and met your eyes. “I mean it. I missed you, Y/N.”

A blush crept into your cheeks again and you looked down, “I missed you too, Steve.”

He put a finger under your chin and raised your face so your eyes met his again. He smiled before taking out his phone and playing some music through the speakers. 

“May I have this dance?” He asked, standing and offering out his hand.

You laughed, “Why of course.” You grabbed his hand and he spun you around.

After a minute, he broke the silence. “It’s been a long time since I’ve done this.”

You smiled, “Me too, apparently. Although, I remember that night so vividly.” You met his eyes, “Do you remember?”

He grinned and nodded, “The night before the mess of a mission.”

“That’s the night you tricked me into a kiss.” You winked as he spun you. He dipped you.

“Would it be considered tricking you if I leaned in now?” He brought you up slowly, your faces staying together. You slowly shook your head as he moved in. Your lips met briefly and he went to pull away- you caught his face and pulled him in again, passionately.

After another minute, you both broke off, “I waited too long for that second kiss, Steve Rogers. You were not going to jip me.” You giggled and he chuckled back, brushing your cheek with his thumb.

“I apologize for that.” He bit his lip, “I actually had something I was going to ask you after our last mission-” His cell phone rang. “I have to get this. Look- let’s meet up tonight, okay? We’ll get dressed and have dinner- just the two of us.” 

You nodded and he answered the phone, you walked up and towards the room. “How am I supposed to shower with these?” You wondered, looking down at your metal legs.

You walked up to Natasha and bit your lip.

“Hey girly, how’s everything?” She grinned.

You smiled back to her, “Hi! I was wondering- well… if you could help me?” 

You quickly explained to her what you wanted to do before tonight and she chirped a little, “Shopping!” She dragged you out to her motorcycle and you hopped on behind her, riding to a couple of local stores.

“Okay, let’s find you something to wear.” She pulled you into a couple of places behind her and figured out an outfit for you. You both ate there and she explained a couple of things to you.

You gasped as you saw people with tattoos all around. “Is this normal and acceptable now?”

“To some people, others think it’s insulting.”

“I love them.” You giggled, looking at all the different designs and colors.

“Time to get you back.” She grinned afterwards, walking you arm in arm towards her bike.

Getting back to the place, you took off your helmet, “You have got to show me how to drive one of these.” Your eyes lit up looking at it.

She laughed, “You’re the coolest old lady I’ve ever met.”

You laughed back, “Why thank you.” 

You spent a little over an hour with her doing your makeup and hair in an older fashion and putting it together with your outfit, it made you feel like you were back in time a bit.

“Thank you so much.” You twirled a little, noticing it had gotten darker. There was a knock on your door and Natasha opened it. You turned and saw Bucky standing there, his eyes widening.

“Wow, doll, you look great.” He smiled, “Steve asked me to come get you.” He offered his metal arm out to you and you took it, Natasha smiling behind you.

“Tell Steve to have her home at a decent time or I’ll destroy him.” She shouted behind you and you laughed, along with Bucky. Walking down the hall, he spoke up.

“You really do look amazing- like a blast from the past.” He smiled.

“Thanks,” You looked down, “I hope I’m not reminding anyone of anything bad by being here.”

“Doll, Steve is so happy you’re awake and alright. I am too, you know.” He smiled.

“Thanks, Buck.” You smiled, arriving at a sliding door. He opened it and winked, leaving you to walk in.

You breath caught, it was a room built with all glass so you could see the sky and outside. He had lit a whole bunch of candles and prepared a table for the two of you.

“Wow,” He looked up and saw you, his eyes wandering over your body. “Y/N,” He almost whispered, walking up to you, “You look amazing.”

You looked down, blushing, “Thank you.” You met his eyes, “You look great too. And this room!” You looked around again.

“Do you like it?” He bit his lip, walking you over to the table.

You nodded quickly, amazed at this new world. He pulled out your seat for you and you thanked him. He poured a glass of wine for both of you before sitting down himself.

“Y/N,” He started, clearing his throat. You met his eyes and he blushed a little.

“Yes, Steve?” You prompted as he looked nervous.

“I know you have a lot to learn and a lot to get through- I really don’t want to push you or anything. There was something I was going to ask you before that… mission.”

You giggled a little, “Steve, you know you can ask me anything.” You reached for his hand across the table. He squeezed yours in return.

“I-I talked to your parents. Just a couple of days beforehand.” He looked into your eyes, “God, you’re as beautiful as ever.”

You looked down for a moment, blushing.

“Your father and mother both- both gave me their blessing, if you wanted… to…” He looked down, took a quick breath and then stood and walked over to you. “Would you do me the pleasure of becoming my wife?” He kneeled down in front of you.

You gasped a little, “Oh, Steve. I…” You looked into his eyes, “I can’t.”

He looked a little disappointed, “Oh, I understand.” He went to stand up.

“No you don’t.” You knelt down next to him. “Women have new rights- I can’t believe how much has changed. The reason I can’t marry you is because I don’t want to be owned by a man- no matter how amazing he is.” You brushed his cheek with your finger, “I- I want to experience the last decade. I want to live how women do now…” You leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, “But I also still want you.” You smiled to him. “Can’t we just be together?”

He looked at you for a moment, thinking over everything you just said. “I want nothing more than that. I’ve loved you for years.”

“And I’ve loved you, Steve. Since before Captain America.” You grinned, leaning in and kissing him. “The rest of this we can work out, together.”

The end.


End file.
